Range From to You
by Akasuna Minkyoo
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Malam yang suram menemani. Ia menangis dalam gelap. Kushina, ia tak dapat berhenti menangis semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya hancur. Memecahkan hatinya menjadi berkeping keping.
1. Kejutan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan

Pairing : Fugaku X Kushina

Minato X Kushina

Warning : OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Di Antara Kalian

Di senja yang indah nampaklah gadis berparas cantik sedang memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam lokernya. Bel pulang sekolah telah usai dari 3 jam yang lalu, namun entah apa yang membuat gadis tersebut masih berada di area sekolah. Rambut merah panjangnya tergurai dengan indah, iris violetnya nampak berbinar. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang bahagia.

'Puk!' gadis tersebut kaget, nampak ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya.

"Eh? Rapatnya sudah selesai Fugaku-kun?" tanya gadis itu kepada pria yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sudah Kushina, mari kita pulang" jawab Fugaku pada Kushina. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan ber-iris onix tersebut menggandeng tangan Kushina dengan lembut. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Kushina yang cantik. Merekapun berjalan di senja hari menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah. Maka jadilah sepasang kekasih muda tersebut selalu bersama-sama pulang bahkan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Susah ya menjadi ketua osis Fugaku-kun?" Kushina berjalan riang dengan tangan bergandengan.

"Jadi kau keberatan jika harus selalu menungguku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Eh, bukan! Aku bersedia kok menunggu Fugaku-kun" Kushina nampak takut jika pertanyaannya membuat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut tersinggung.

"Hn" dan hanya kata itulah yang mampu kelur dari mulut Fugaku.

Kushina terbiasa dengan sikap pelit kata kekasihnya. Entah angin apa yang merubah gadis super tomboy ini menjadi lembut dan ber-tatakrama. Sesekali ia memandang wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Nampak semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia yakin Fugaku sangat mencintainya. Meski tak terucap oleh kata.

Tak terasa, kini mereka telah berada di depan rumah Kushina. Fugaku melepaskan gandenganya.

"Istirahatlah yang teratur, dan jangan lupa makan" tutur Fugaku pada Kushina. Wajah Kushina nampak blushing. Ia sangat senang, betapa perhatiannya sang kekasih pada dirinya.

"Pasti Fugaku-kun! Hati-hati di jalan ya" jawab Kushina. Fugaku menariknya dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang hangat. Seperti tak ada kerelaan dari mereka berdua untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepas pelukannya. Fugaku manatap iris violet Kushina. Kemudian mencium lembut keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Fugaku singkat.

Sinar matahari di pagi hari menerobos masuk melaui jendela kamar Kushina. Nampak pagi yang cerah telah menyambutnya.

"Nnnnggghh" gadis bersurai merah itu menggeliat pelan. Matanya sayu, rasa kantuk masih menghampiri. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi di pagi hari menghampiri. Tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum menyambut hari.

-Skip Kushina's Private-

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku berangkat" kata Kushina sembari berjalan menghampiri Fugaku yang berutinitas menjemputnya berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Kau sudah sarapan Fugaku-kun?" tanya Kushina dengan riangnya.

"Hn" dengan jawaban itu sukses membuat Kushina diam seribu bahasa.

Seperti biasanya mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dihiasi oleh genggaman tangan dari sang kekasih.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong' suara bel sekolah KHS (Konoha High School) berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi KHS menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Kushina memasuki kelas bersama Fugaku, karena mereka memang sekelas.

Fugaku duduk di depan Kushina, sedangkan Kushina duduk sendiri, dikarenakan jumlah siswi di kelas mereka berjumlah ganjil. Bagi Kushina tak masalah jika harus duduk senidiran, toh ia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

"Kushina, nanti sepulang sekolah ikutlah dengan ku, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Fugaku menoleh dan berbicara pada Kusihna yang sedang asyik membolak-balik halaman.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyanya, setelah menghentikan aktivitas membolak-balik halaman.

"Ikut saja" kata Fugaku dan menoleh ke arah depan. Kini sensei kelas XI-A1 (Kelas Kushina dan Fugaku) memasuki ruang kelas.

"Baik anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajaran fisika dan buka paket halaman 119" kata sensei tersebut memulai pelajaran.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sinar matahari telah menjadi warna jingga.

"Fugaku-kun. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran. Memang ia telah memikirkan ajakan Fugaku sejak jam pertama tadi.

"Ikut aku" kata Fugaku dengan menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Wajah Kushina nampak blushing atau mungkin karena efek sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam. Sesekali ia membuang nafas yang terasa bergetar di dadanya. Ia nampak gugup. Tak biasanya seorang Kushina Uzumaki gugup seperti ini. Hanya sang kekasihlah yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Kini mereka telah sampai di pinggir danau konoha. Kushina terkejut dengan tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia dan Fugaku mengikat janji suci mereka.

"Ini kan..." kata Kushina dengan rona memerah di wajahnya.

"Duduklah" jawab Fugaku dan duduk di rerumputan yang berada di samping danau tersebut. Nampak air di permukaan danau berwarna jingga. Indah dan tenang. Kushina mengikuti kegiatan Fugaku, duduk di sampingnya.

Kushina duduk agak menjauh dengan Fugaku. Ia takut jika Fugaku mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar-sangat gugup kali ini.

"Mendekatlah" kata Fugaku dan membuat Kushina kaget. Nampak tak ingin mengecewakan sang kekasih, ia pun mendekat padanya. Dengan gerakan gugup ia berpindah posisi. Kushina mencium wangi maskulin khas Fugaku yang dapat membuatnya terlena. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak nampak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dari keduanya. Kushina nyaman bersandar di pundak Fugaku.

"Kushina..." panggil Fugaku pada Kushina yang asik bersandar di pundaknya.

"Ya, apa Fugaku-kun?" Kushina bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Apa kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Fugaku, membuat Kushina bangkit dari pundak Fugaku.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku selalu senang bersamamu Fugaku-kun" jawab Kushina sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan –macam apa?- dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku juga senang Kushina" kata Fugaku. Ia nampak mencari sebuah benda dari kantong celananya.

"Kushina, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?" kata Fugaku dan menyerahkan barang yang ia cari tadi. Nampak kotak beludru kecil di isi oleh sebuah cicin dengan mata permata berwarna violet yang indah dan terdapat ukiran nama 'Fuga-Kushi' di cincin tersebut.

"Eh? Kau melamarku?" tanya Kushina nampak tak percya.

"Maaf bila aku tidak romantis atau jauh dari yang kau harapkan. Tapi aku jujur, aku ingin mengikat hubungan kita lebih lanjut" kata Fugaku meyakinkan.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Kushina. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Rasa senang dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Ia hanya dapat mengangukkan kepala. Dan jawaban tanpa kata Kushina itu berhasil membuat Fugaku senang. Ia memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Disusul oleh matahari yang terbenam. Fugaku menatap iris violet Kushina dan memasangkan cincin lamarannya di jari manis Kushina. Dan membenamkan Kushina dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Kushina pulang dengan wajah yang amat-sangat-teramat bahagia. Tak sabar memberitahukan kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san tentang lamarannya. Ia benar-benar berharap kedua orangtuanya akan merestui. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki berteman dekat. Persentase perkiraan Kushina untuk di restui adalah 95%.

Ia berjalan dengan riang memasuki pagar rumah. Tanpa menunggu sang security untuk membukakannya, karena Kushina lebih suka dengan kemandirian dari pada di layani oleh seseorang, -kalau kita bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, kenapa harus orang lain?- itulah motonya.

Tak lupa melepas sepatu sekolahnya. Kushinapun membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati besar berwarna coklat ke-emasan, nampak sepadan untuk ukuran rumah Kushina yang bisa di bilang megah.

"Tadaima... eh?" Kushina bingung dengan acara apa yang terjadi di rumahnya.

"Eh Kushina-chan sudah pulang, okairi.. ini Kushina putri kami" kata Mito –Kushina's kaa-san- kepada tamu se-keluarga yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san mereka siapa?" Kushina tak mengerti keadaan yang ia alami saat ini.

"Oh, kaa-san lupa memberitahu mu. Mereka keluarga Namikaze, kita berencana untuk melakukan perjodohan antara kamu dengan Minato putra Namikaze" jelas Mito panjang lebar. Sesaat Kushina tersentak. Ia tak dapat terima dengan reality kehidupannya, baru saja ia di lamar oleh Fugaku dan akan meminta restu pada kedua orang tuanya. Namun nampaknya kami-sama tak mengizinkan. Dada Kushina bergetar, nampak kesal, marah dan kaget.

"APA? PERJODOHAN?!"

TBC dengan tidak elite-nya.

Gomen minna-san, di chap ini Minato masih belum keluar. May be di chap 2 kali ya.. hehehe

Oh ya, Apakah kalian sudah bisa mengetahui alurnya? -Huft-

And the last i say "REVIEW REVIEW, SERIBU TIGA... AYO DI REVIEW, TIDAK REVIEW RUGI 7 TURUNAN LOH!" :D


	2. Dislike

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan

Pairing : Fugaku X Kushina

Minato X Kushina

Warning : OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Chapter : 2

Minkyoo kembali~. Para readers semuanya, maafin Minkyoo yah. Pada chapter satu tidak ada tanda pergantian pergantian waktunya, hiks!. Sebenarnya ada! Minkyoo pake garis buat pergantian waktunya. Tapi entah mengapa ketika di publish tanda itu tidak muncul dan alhasil berantakanlah fanfict Minkyoo, hiks hiks! *Nangis guling-guling*

**Special thanks for : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan, Aika Licht Youichi, Nivellia Neil and all silent readers.**

Enjoy~

**Kushina POV**

Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan 'BRAK' kututup pintu yang tak berdosa itu dengan nistanya. Kami-sama~ kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku. Ku dekapkan wajahku pada bantal yang selalu menemani tidurku. Aku tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih, terasa sangat sesak. Dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya terasa berhenti. Waktu yang berhenti. Tidak! Aku malah berharap jika waktu bisa berhenti! Sehingga aku tak perlu di jodohkan dengannya!. Akupun meneteskan air mata.

Minato POV

Dia tidak berubah. Tetap cantik, meski aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama 10 tahun namun ia tetap tidak berubah. Kami-sama~ kenapa pertemuan kita malah membuatnya sedih. Apa dia tidak menngenaliku? . Apa dia tidak mengingat janji kecil kita? Meski hanya janji kanak-kanak yang di ikrar dengan jari kelingking, namun aku tak lupa akan semua itu. Semua kenangan kita. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku bertanya-tanya, apa ia tidak mengenaliku? Apa dia memang sengaja melupakanku? Melupakan semua tentang ku? Tentang masa lalu kita?. Aku hanya diam dan memandang rambut merahnya yang indah. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya diam.

**Normal POV**

"Kushina! Kau mau kemana?" Mito berteriak memanggil putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat kaa-san!" Kushina berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia nampak menahan air matanya dan 'BRAK' terdengarlah suara bantingan pintu yang keras dari kamar putri Uzumaki tersebut. Semua nampak tertegun atas kelakuan Kushina yang jauh dari tatakrama. Minato hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Maafkan atas kelakuan putri kami" Mito menahan amarahnya. Tak menyangka putri yang selama ini ia bangga-banggakan akan berperilaku memalukan, terlebih lagi di depan keluarga terhormat Namikaze.

"Tak apa, mungkin ia hanya terkejut. Sebaiknya kami permisi sekarang" izin sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan raut wajah yang kecewa. Mungkin karena Kushina?. Yah, mungkin juga. Karena memang tujuan mereka pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki adalah untuk menyatukan kedua anak mereka. Perjodohan lebih tepatnya. Mercury hitam tersebut meluncur menjauhi kediaman Uzumaki.

.

.

Suasana kelas nampak ramai. Memang setiap hari selalu ramai, dikarenakan penghuni kelas mereka yang teramat hyperaktiv. Namun ada yang berbeda pada hari ini. Kushina memasuki kelas dengan wajah sendu, matanya sembab karena ia menghabiskan jam malamnya hanya untuk menangis. Rambut merahnya yang indah kini terlihat kusut berantakan. Wajahnya pucat. Fugaku yang melihat penampilan berbeda Kushina merasa khawatir, ia merasa pasti ada masalah pada sang kekasih. Entah apalah itu masalahnya, pastinya benar-benar membuat dirinya terbebani. Fugaku menghampiri Kushina yang duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong. Memang bangku tersebut tidak berpenghuni maka siapa saja boleh menempatinya.

Kushina menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dalam posisi tertidur di atas meja. Mungkin juga ia sedang melanjutkan kegiatan menangisnya semalam. Atau tertidur lantaran ia belum tidur semalaman. Tidak! Kushina tidak menangis atau tertidur. Ia sedang berfikir, berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk memberi tahu kepada Fugaku tanpa menyakitinya. Fugaku tidak pantas untuk di sakiti, yah tentu saja! Bagi Kushina Fugaku adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Orang yang telah mengisi kanvas putihnya dengan penuh warna. Fugaku adalah orang yang selalu melindunginya, menghiburnya dan selalu ada untuknya. Tegakah ia memberi tahu Fugaku? Tegakah ia mengecewakan orang yang tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya? Tegakah ia menyakiti orang yang selalu membahagiakannya? Tagakah?. Kepala Kushina terasa pening memikirkan semuanya.

"Kushina~" suara yang tak asing bagi Kushina. Pastinya ia mengetahui dengan betul itu adalah suara orang yang tak ingin di sakitinya, setidaknya sebelum masalah ini menimpa dirinya.

Kushina tetap pada posisinya. Ia enggan untuk bergerak, meski hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Kushina~" panggil Fugaku untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Kushina membutuhkan sandaran untuk masalahnya, setidaknya biarkanlah ia yang menjadi sandarannya. "Kushina~" kini katiga kalinya ia memanggil kekasihnya tersebut. Kushina nampak seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang ngambek pada ibunya karena tidak di belikan permen. Fugaku yang bersikap dingin tetap sabar dengan tingkah Kushina. Kini tidak lagi dengan memanggil nama Kushina. Tangan hangat Fugaku mendekap pundak Kushina, mencoba untuk menenangkan Kushina. Berharap ia dapat sedikit meringankan masalah Kushina.

Kushina merasakan dekapan yang hangat di pundaknya. Namun tetap saja enggan untuk bangkit. Ia lebih memilih menikmati kehangatan itu.

"Kushina, apapun masalah yang menimpamu aku akan selalu ada untukmu" kata Fugaku sembari melepaskan dekapanya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Terasa kosong tak ada ocehan Kekasihnya dari belakangnya. Fugaku hanya dapat berdoa agar Kushina bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Bisakah? Fugaku tak tahu menahu sedikitpun. Menyelesaikan masalah Kushina membutuhkan pengorbanan, dan pengorbanan itu adalah dirinya dan cintanya.

.

.

Bel dimulainya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Mau tak mau Kushina bangkit. Wajahnya tetap sendu, tak ada perubahan. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya di belakang Fugaku. Fugaku yang mengetahui Kushina telah ada di belakangnya hanya memilih diam. Mungkin ia tak ingin mengganggu Kushina.

Sensei telah memasuki ruang kelas. Ia berjalan bersana seseorang. Mungkin murid study banding, atau murid pindahan?. Murid baru itu mengikuti sensei dari belakang. Ia berperawakan tinggi dan tegap, berparas tampan dengan rambut blondenya, iris safir birunya nampak menghipnotis. Terlihat para siswi terpana atas kedatangan murid baru tersebut. Bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak layaknya seorang fans girl. Kushina menatap murid baru itu dengan tatapan penuh benci. Ia muak dengan murid baru itu, meski ia belum mengenalnya. Namun ia tetap muak padanya, karena dirinya semua masalah ini menimpanya. Bisakah ia menyalahkannya?.

"Anak-anak.. perkenalkan dia Minato Namikaze, Minato perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama saya Minato Namikaze, mohon bantuannya"

Dan ...

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak serempak seluruh siswi di kelas itu. Nampaknya Minato telah berhasil merebut perhatian murid perempuan di sini. Kecuali Kushina. Ia hanya menatap Minato dengan tatapan benci.

"Nah Minato, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di samping Kushina" perintah sensei tersebut sambil menunjuk arah bangku kosong di samping Kushina.

Minato berjalan menuju Kushina. Terlihat tatapan iri dari siswi-siswi di kelas itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, salam kenal" kata Minato dengan sopan. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengajak Kushina untuk bersalaman.

"Ya!" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir sensualnya. Ia menjabat salam Minato dengan berat hati. Kushina hanya bisa merutuki masalah demi masalah yang menimpanya. Pertama ia di jodohkan, kedua ia tak rela memberi tahu Fugaku dan meninggalkannya apalagi setelah Fugaku melamarnya! Sungguh Kushina merasa bersalah, dan ketiga orang yang di jodohkan dengannya sekarang sedang bersamanya! Duduk di sampingnya. Demi dewi Fortuna, ia ingin detik ini juga menghilang dari kelas! Kemanapun ia pergi tak masalah, asal jangan bertemu dengan Minato.

Minato duduk di samping Kushina. Ia memandang wajah Kushina yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab lalu rambutnya yang kusut berantakan. Namun apapun penampilan Kushina ia tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya. Tak ingin berkomentar tentang penampilan Kushina ia memilih untuk diam dan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 10. Dan kini waktunya untuk istirahat. Terlihat para murid berhamburan menuju kantin, beberapa anak memilih untuk bersantai di taman sekolah. Dan Kushina hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Kau tak ke kantin Kushina?" tanya Fugaku dari depan Kushina.

'Siapa dia?' batin Minato. Jelas saja ia tak mengetahui bahwa Kushina telah memiliki kekasih.

"Tidak Fugaku-kun, aku lagi malas ke kantin. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengajaknya" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato.

"Kalau kau tidak, maka aku juga tidak" jawab Fugaku tegas. Kushina tersentak. Sebesar itukah cinta Fugaku padanya, dan itu membuat Kushina semakin bersalah. Minatao yang tak tahu-menahu tentang hubungan Fugaku dan Kushina hanya terdiam.

**Minato POV**

Ada apa ini sabenarnya? Apa hubungan antara Kushina dengan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa geram melihat keakraban mereka. Kushina nampak dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Dan ia terlihat begitu peduli pada Kushina. Atau mungkinkah mereka...?

**Normal POV**

"Kushina, apa kau mau memakan bentouku? Kau terlihat lapar" Minato mencoba mencairkan suasana. Otaknya yang cerdas bisa menangkap suasanya di antara mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak nyaman.

"Apa pedulimu?" kata Kushina dengan ketus. Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan Kushina pada murid baru yang baru ia kenal merasa heran. Selama ini Kushina selalu ramah pada semua orang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak sakit Kushina" jawab Minato dengan lembut.

"Aku membencimu!" Minato tersentak. Begitukah perasaan Kushina padanya. Ia merasa sakit, ia sakit telah di benci oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Bisakah ia mengakui? Ia mungkin mencintai Kushina. Fugaku binggung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

'Apa hubungan mereka berdua?'.

**TBC **dengan nistanya.

Woaaaaa~ *teriak pakai toak* wahhhh gomennnnnn, makin mengecewakan aja nih fanfict *sujud-sujud* chapter ini lebih minim yah dari yang pertama? Gomen gomen gomen.

Mohon REVIEW yahhhhh! Buat motivasi author yang amatir ini.

Sayonara~ ^-^a


	3. Break

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan

Pairing : Fugaku X Kushina

Minato X Kushina

Warning : OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.

Minkyoo back. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN lama banget yah updatenya hehehe. Sekali lagi GOMEN! Sibukkkk sibukkk –alesan- oke silahkan menikmati *poft~

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Chapter : 3

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

Malam yang suram menemani. Ia menangis dalam gelap. Kushina, ia tak dapat berhenti menangis semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya hancur. Memecahkan hatinya menjadi berkeping keping.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Matanya telah memerah. Ia sangat enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat telephonepun ia enggan.

Kamar Kushina begitu gelap. Ia memang sengaja tak menyalahkan lampu kamarnya. Biarkanlah kegelapan menemaninya, menemani hatinya yang gelisah.

"Arrgggghhhh" Kushina berteriak. Ia mencengkeram rambut merah indahnya. Sakit? Tentu, tapi tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Rasa pusing semakin menjalari ketika dia terus mengingat kejadian itu.

.

**-Flash Back-**

.

"Minato! Fugaku! Hentikan!" Kushina berteriak ke arah kedua pria yang sedang beradu kekuatan di lapangan sekolah.

Ia berlari menuju keduanya. Tak peduli bahwa cuaca hujan yang sangat deras kini menemaninya. Seragamnya tak lagi rapi seperti saat berangkat sekolah pagi tadi.

Kini sekolah telah sepi dikarenakan jam pelajaran yang telah usai. Namun entah apa yang membuat ketiga murid itu masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Tak peduli dengan kerasnya halilintar yang menyambar. Mereka tetap beradu di halaman sekolah itu. Masalah? Memang mereka sedang menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, dengan kekerasan dan emosi yang melanda.

'Buaakk' suara hamtaman yang beradu. Sesekali mereka menyeka bibir yang telah mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih! Apa yang kau mau? Uchiha!"

"Setelah semua ini, kau masih bertanya apa yang aku mau hah! Aku mau kau menjauhi kekasihku! KUSHINA!" memang 3 bulan ini Minato semakin mendekati Kushina dan itu membuat Fugaku tak nyaman. Cemburu.

'Buakk!' Fugaku kembali menghantam Minato dengan pukulannya.

"Jadi karena Kushina?!"

'Buakk!' Minato membalas hantaman Fugaku. Ia nampaknya telah terpancing emosi akibat perlakuan Fugaku.

"Asal kau tahu Uchiha! Kuashina itu adalah TUNANGANKU!"

'DEG'

Minato berterus terang. Ia memang ingin memiliki Kushina seutuhnya. Memang Minato telah jatuh cinta pada Kushina jauh sebelum Fugaku.

Fugaku terdiam akibat pengakuan Minato. Ia menoleh kearah Kushina yang tak jauh darinya. Memandang Kushina, mencoba mencari sebuah penjelasan.

Kushina tertegun, ia tak dapat berkata sepatah katapun. Ia ingin meng-iya kan pernyataan Minato, namun itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia akan menyakiti Fugaku dan menghianati cintanya.

Kushina menggenggam erat cincin pemberian Fugaku. Cincin yang sangat ia harapkan menjadi sebuah cicin pernikahan. Namun realita berkata lain, kini cincin itu mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.

'Hiks' Kushina terisak. Hatinya sungguh hancur. Namun itu semua telah menjadi jelas dimata Fugaku. Hey! Fugaku tidak bodoh untuk mencerna situasi ini.

"Jelas sudah" kata Fugaku pelan, ia menyeka darah di bibir bagian kanannya yang sobek. Memang kemampuan karate Minato tak dapat dianggap remeh. Minato pernah mendapat mendali emas lomba karate dan telah mencapai tingkat sabuk hitam.

Fugaku berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Sungguh muak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Menoleh kearah Kushina, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Namun semua telah usai.

'Hiks Fugaku hiks' Kushina terisak pelan. Kushina terduduk di tanah, kakinya tak kuasa untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia terpuruk.

"Jangan menangis" tangan itu membelai pelan rambut Kushina.

"Apa yang kau mau!?" tanya Kushina sinis padanya.

"Aku tak ingin kau menangis" dia tetap tenang. Meski dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesal.

"Sudah puas kau menghancurkan hidupku? Puas?!" Kushina membentak.

"Hiks, apa ini memang jalan hidupku. Harus di jodohkan dengan orang sepertimu Minato!" ucap Kushina dengan terisak.

'Grep'

Minato memeluk Kushina. Mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ia cintai. Mencoba mengobati rasa sedihnya. Dan mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Ia tahu tak seharusnya memberi tahu kepada Fugaku dengan cara seperti itu. Namun emosinya telah memuncak, tak lagi tertahankan.

Kushina terdiam. Ia terlalu lemas untuk memberontak pelukan Minato. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi...

'Hangat' itulah pendapat Kushina atas perlakuan Minato padanya. Pendapat Kushina atas pelukan Minato.

Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menikmati pelukan Minato.

'nyaman' tak sadar. Kini Kushina telah terbuai oleh perlakuan Minato.

Minato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Biarlah rasa sakit dan bersalah luntur. Bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang menemani mereka. Mencoba memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Tak jauh dari lapangan. Fugaku terpuruk. Ia memaki dirinya karena tak dapat mendapatkan gadis yang ia cintai.

'Cih' Fugaku membuang muka. Ia muak. Ia sebenarnya belum benar-benar pergi, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kushina yang notebanenya adalah mantannya sedang berpelukan dengan Minato.

.

**-Flash Back End-**

**.**

Kushina miris mengingat kejadian itu. Ia masih belum menerima jika harus berpisah dengan Fugaku. Tapi itulah takdir. Hidup memang tak semudah yang kita impikan. Selalu penuh dengan rintangan.

.

.

.

Terik matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sang mentari menyapa di pagi hari.

'nggghhhh' gadis berparas cantik itu menggeliat pelan.

Dia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Nampaknya ia inggin merilexkan badannya, setelah semalaman ia menggalau ria (?). Air segar mungkin akan menenangkan fikirannya.

Kushina menyampirkan handuknya. Mengguyur badannya dengan air bersih. Aroma lavender yang ia gunakan semerbak di seluruh ruangan. Nampaknya ia telah merasa segar kembali.

Setelah menjalankan aktifitas mandinya, Kushina memilih milih baju. Yah~ memang sekarang adalah hari minggu. Kushina memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam yang ia padukan dangan jeans 7/8. Nampaknya ia ingin berjalan jalan di taman atau jogging (?).

.

.

.

Kushina berlari lari kecil di taman. Ia ingin menghangatkan badannya dengan sinar matahari pagi.

"Hah hah hah" ia nampak sedikit lelah setelah satu jam lebih berlari lari.

"Haaaahhh~ capeknya" Kushina menghentikan aktifitas joggingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, nampak sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah~ itu ada kedai" Kushina berlari menghampiri kedai itu. Ia nampak haus. Hey~ siapa juga yang tidak akan haus setelah jogging hampir dari 2 jam?.

Kushina ingin sekali cepat cepat memesan minuman untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Kushina melangkahkan kakinya. Ia kini hanya berjarak 5 meter dari kedai itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Mata Kushina membulat mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kaca kedai itu. Sesak! Sungguh sesak merasakannya.

'Hiks' tak sadar Kushina telah meneteskan air matanya. Ia terisak.

'Fugaku...' yah! Memang dibalik kaca kedai itu telah menyajikan pemandangan yang membuat hati Kushina tersayat. Dia Fugaku, mantan Kushina yang masih sangat ia cintai sedang bersama dengan gadis lain. Gadis berparas cantik dengan surai hitam petang yang indah.

Mereka nampak bercengkrama riang. Sesekali Fugaku mengusap usap pucuk surai sang gadis. Mereka nampak bahagia.

Kaki Kushina nampak lemas. Ia ingin ambruk seketika itu juga. Tidak! Kushina tidak lemah. Seketika itu pula ia pergi dari kedai itu, tak menghiraukan rasa haus dan letihnya. Kushina berlari menjauh dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Tak tahu kemana arah kakinya, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya menjauh. Menjauh dari kenyataan pahit yang ia alami.

'Bruk' lemas, Kushina tak kuasa menahan kakinya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa aku begitu lemah!" Kushina terisak. Ia marah pada dirinya yang tak dapat kuat menghadapi semua masalahnya.

"Hiks"

"Hiks"

'Grep' Kushina terkejut. Namun ia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Ia seperti mengenali pelukan ini.

'Hangat, nyaman' itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Mi... Minato"

"Ya Kushina, jangan menangis" Minato membalikkan tubuh Kushina. Menghadapkannya ke arah dirinya. Ia dapat menatap iris indah Kushina.

"Aku... hiks.. dia.. hiks" Minatopun memeluk kembali Kushina. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jangan sedih, aku ada di sini. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Kushina"

"Jadi kau...?"

"Yah aku tahu semua, tentang Fugaku bukan?"

Heran. Kushina heran dengan Minato. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui apa yang ia alami. Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui penyebab kesedihannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Hey~ bukankah Kushina yang kukenal itu seorang gadis yang kuat. Tak pernah menyerah dan selalu berfikiran positive bukan?" kata Minato mencoba menyemangati Kushina.

"Tidak! Semuanya telah berbeda!"

"Berbeda? Apa hanya karena Fugaku meninggalkanmu kau akan terpuruk dan melupakan jati dirimu sebagai seorang Kushina Uzumaki!"

"..." Kushina hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu Kushina! Kau bukanlah orang mudah menyerah sesulit apapun masalahmu. Lihatlah mereka yang selalu mempedulikanmu. Aku pun mempedulikanmu Kushina. Aku mencintaimu"

'DEG' prasaan apa ini. Kushina hanya terdiam. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia terkejut. Terkejut karena pernyataan Minato.

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina, lupakanlah Fugaku" Minato menatap lekat Kushina. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang terpancar dari iris blue sapphirenya. Ia bersungguh sungguh.

"Apa dengan aku melupakan Fugaku akan dapat menerima cintamu?"

"..." Minato tahu tak akan mudah mendapatkan hati Kushina. Bukankah cinta itu butuh perjuangan?.

"Jangan berharap Minato!" dengan itu Kushinapun menjauh. Ia pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam.

Menyerahkan ia? Tidak. Minato tak pernah meyerah. Demi diriya dan demi wanita yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Kushina berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Ia berjalan gontai. Lemas. Namun ia tetap berusaha kuat.

"Tadaimaaaa~"ucapnya. Ia mencoba membuat riang suaranya. Agar tak ada yang tahu jika saat ini ia sedang sedih.

"Okaeri Kushina-san" maid itu membalas salam Kushina dengan sopan, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ayame, dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina kepada sang maid. Ayame.

"Sepertinya dia sedang dikamar anda. Ia nampak mengemasi barang barang anda bersama dengan maid lainnya" jelas Ayame.

Kushina mengernyitkan keningnya.

'Mengemasi? Apa maksudnya?'

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Ayame" Kushina segera pergi meninggalkan ayame. Ia ingin cepat cepat ke kamarnya. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat banyak sekali kardus kardus dan... hey~ lihatlah, kamar Kushina kini telah kosong. Kemana perginya semua barang barangnya?

"Kaa-san, apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kushina..." Mito mendekati Kushina. Membelai lembut surai indah sang putri semata wayangnya.

"..." Kushina hanya terdiam.

"Kau akan pindah bersama dengan Minato, Kaa-san telah berunding dengan Stunade-san (Minato's Kaa-san) agar kalian lebih di dekatkan. Kalian tidak begitu akrab, maka dari itu kami memutuskan agar kau tinggal bersamanya" jelas Mito dengan lembut. Ia memang tak akan pernah berkata kasar kepada Kushina. Putri yang sangat ia cintai.

"Apa? Tinggal bersama Minato?! Tidak Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau!" Kushina menggelangkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa? Setelah ia berpisah dengan Fugaku ia harus tinggal bersama Minato.

"Kaa-san, kumohon... aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Minato" rengek Kushina. Ia mencoba merayu ibunya.

"Tidak Kushina, ini telah menjadi keputusan kami" jawab Mito tegas.

Demi apapun Kushina tak akan dapat membayangkan dirinya serumah dengan Minato. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai sumber kehancuran hidupnya.

'Aku benar benar membencimu Minato!' desis Kushina pelan.

Mito telah meniggalkan Kushina. Kini ia talah sendirian di kamarnya. Kushina merebahkan dirinya diatas bad cover queen size miliknya. Ia benar benar pusing. Pusing dengan semua yang telah menimpanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan pikirannya di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Rumah indah dengan 2 lantai. Ruamah yang manis, bercorak biru muda dengan aksen bergaya eropa namun didominasi dengan khas jepang. Rumah yang nyaman untuk di huni. Terdapat taman yang cukup luas di bagian depan rumah itu. Taman yang indah dengan bunga bunga yang segar.

Rumah itu terlihat cukup luas. Memang akan cukup untuk mereka berdua. Minato dan Kushina.

Kushina berjalan menuju rumah itu. Mitopun ikut mengantar perpindahan anaknya. Para buttlernya mengatkat dan membawa barang barang Kushina.

'Ting tong' suara bel di bunyikan.

'Krekk'

"Mito Obaa-san"

"Jangan panggil aku Obaa-san Minato, pangil aku Kaa-san" kata Mito pada Minato yang telah membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Baik Kaa-san" Kushina mendelik ke arah Minato. Ia sungguh tidak suka Minato memanggil Kaa-sannya dengan sebutan Kaa-san.

"Kalian sungguh serasi, baiklah Kushina. Kaa-san akan pulang sekarang. Minato akan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Jadilah anak baik Kushina"

"Eh?" Kushina binggung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Dan Minato, jagalah baik baik calon istrimu yah. Sampai jumpa" kata Mito lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Calon istri?" desis Kushina pelan.

"Ya Kushina, selamat datang calon istriku" Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina. Mulai saat ini dimulailah hari hari dimana mereka akan mengerjakan segalanya bersama. Satu rumah.

.

.

.

**-TBC Dengan Tidak Ellitenya- (-_-)v**

**.**

**.**

Hwaaaaaa~~ apa ini. Cerita yang semakin mengecewakan *Gulung gulung*. Okee, saya harap anda tidak kecewa –hiks- meski saya sendiri merasa kecewa –hiks- maaf update lama, saya banyak kerjaan. Sibuk! (alasan). Yah~ sebenarnya saya lagi sibuk dengan FP B.A.P itu boy band favorite saya! Kyaaa! Sampek lupa jika masih punya tanggungan FF. Hehehe

Oke lah the last i say "REVIEW REVIEW REVIW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~"

.

.

-balas Review dulu yok-

Nivellia Neil : hehehe, gomen deh kalo tanda TBCnya nyebelin

Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan : Wah~ nekat banget yah, demi baca FF Minkyoo sampek segitunya. Aish! *Tersipu

Aika Licht Youichi : Iya Aika-san, arigatou buat sarannya. Bisa untuk memotivasi Minkyoo. Maklumlah saya masih amatir, hehehe

Laila Angel SapphireBlue : Oke Laila-chan. Arigatou untuk masukannya

U. Icha-chan : Makasih Icha-chan

Haykal-kun : Oke, ini sudah ku coba panjangin, meski masih pendek yah -_- hehehe

Hanomi Takase Ambler : Arigatou arigatou *nunduk nunduk*

Namikaze Akane : Hehehe, iya ini sudah update, gomen nee lama

Crizky grean-terquoish : Hehehe, iya Crizky-san.

.

Oke special THANKS for : **Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan, Aika Licht Youichi, Nivellia Neil, Laila Angel SapphireBlue, U. Icha-chan, Haykal-kun, Hanomi Takase Ambler, Namikaze Akane, Crizky grean-terquoish and all silent readers.**


End file.
